villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rabu
Rabu is a fictional organization and is the true main antagonistic force from Carrier Air Wing / U.S. Navy. Story Rabu is an organization specialized in manufacturing state-of-the-art weaponry. It sells its weapons to anyone willing to pay them. Having designed many advanced weapons in secrecy, Rabu has made many allies/buyers and quickly gained its reputation by 1997. Its latest client, Nation X from Middle-East with an ambition, purchased Rabu's weapons en masse with enormous sums of cash. As soon as Nation X is armed to the teeth with the arsenals supplied by Rabu, Nation X went on a continental Jihad. Nation X's purported goal is to purge the world of sin and impose a new morality on the globe. Thanks to Rabu's powerful weaponry, they're able to spread their influence over southern Asia and portions of Europe. By 1999, Nation X's forces with Rabu's weapons finally reached Country J (Japan, obviously) and launch a devastating attack over its capital (Tokyo), intending to take over the country. US intelligence gathering stated that behind Nation X's powerful weapons lies Rabu. Fearing that Rabu would become unstoppable if allowed to use Japan's advanced manufacturing facilities, USA finally decides to intervene in the conflict. The U.S. Navy dispatches the USS Carl Vinson carrier, whose captain sends three of his best pilots to intercept Nation X and Rabu's combined forces before Japan is completely taken over. The three U.S. Navy pilots successfully liberate Japan from Nation X's occupying army and retook the control of air, and proceeded to went on a number of quest of liberation from Rabu and Nation X's influence: Nation X attempted landing operation of Country J but was pushed back. U.S. Navy's three pilots then went onto Rabu's secret naval shipyard and destroyed it. Then U.S. Navy pilots destroyed weapon experimentation area operated by Rabu in North Pole. Rabu eventually attacks the U.S. Navy's forces in the Mediterranean with its own military forces, but are pushed back by the pilots. U.S Navy then dispatches its three pilots to Rabu's main weapon manufacturing facilities within Nation X. Finally pilots are then sent after Rabu's secret base located in Andes Mountains and their secret base is destroyed. Even after losing its secret base Rabu and Nation X still have a last dice to roll against U.S. Navy: a rocket carrying a powerful satellite said to be able to hit any designated targets on Earth, capable of reversing all the losses and fortunes Rabu and Nation X suffered throughout the war with U.S. Navy. The U.S. Navy pilot's final mission is to intercept the rocket before the satellite is put into orbit. The U.S. Navy pilots manage to destroy the satellite, putting an end to Rabu's ability to produce weapons and Nation X's unholy ambition. With all of their weapon facilities and arsenals having been destroyed, Nation X and Rabu are forced to withdraw their forces and surrender. Gallery Rabu.png|Rabu's creations of war flying over Japan. enemy_tank.png boss1.png boss2.png boss3.png boss4.png boss5.png boss7.png boss8.1.png boss8.2.png boss9.2.png boss10.1.png boss10.2.png boss10.3.png boss10.4.png enemy_jet.png enemy_ship.png Laser_Satellite_RABU_1st_phase_before_activation_(Carrier_Air_Wing).png Laser_Satellite_RABU_3rd_phase_(Carrier_Air_Wing).png Trivia *Capcom originally intended U.S. Navy/Carrier Airwing a sequel to their shoot them up game U.N. Squadron / Area 88 but due to a dispute regarding distribution rights Capcom was unable to secure the rights. So it had to recreate a new game, making Carrier Airwing, kind of spiritual sequel to the U.N. Squadron/Area 88. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Shmup Villains Category:Organizations Category:Military Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Hegemony Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Businessmen Category:Imperialists